Amortentia a través del tiempo
by Cereza Queenie
Summary: La poción del amor huele diferente para cada persona según sus gustos. Y si sus gustos van cambiando, entonces el aroma cambiará también. ¿Cómo será esta poción para la joven aurora Porpentina Goldstein? Este fic participó en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años / Lo estoy resubiendo con correcciones
1. Ropa Limpia

**Título: Amortentia a través del tiempo**

 **Rating:** K+

 **Fandom:** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

 **Pairing:** Porpentina Goldstein/Newt Scamander

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.

 **Nota de autora:** Este fic fue publicado previamente en la sección de Harry Potter. _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años, en los foros de Harry Potter.

 **Capítulo 1: Ropa limpia**

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre la ciudad de Nueva York. El cielo gris y las densas gotas de agua habían borrado de la mente de los no magos los incidentes causados por el obscurus. Gellert Grindelwald había sido atrapada por los agentes de la MACUSA. Luego de despedirse de Jacob con tristeza; Newt, Queenie y Tina se aparecieron en el apartamento de las hermanas Goldstein. El grupo de amigos aún tenía un gusto amargo en la garganta por haber tenido que quitarle sus recuerdos al buen panadero. Queenie fue la primera en irse a dormir con una triste mirada. Newt quiso decir algo, pero Tina lo detuvo.

―Déjala que duerma, estará bien― luego se frotó el puente de la nariz ― ¿Quiere un poco de té, señor Scamander? Luego puede ir a descansar, su cama sigue preparada todavía.

―No, yo no quería molestarla más, puedo buscar otro lugar― se excusó él.

―Señor Scamander, por favor. No será una molestia después de todo lo que ocurrió―contestó Tina, poniendo agua a calentar ―Sólo espero que esta vez no se escape en medio de la noche a buscar alguna criatura.

Newt se sonrojó y se rascó detrás de la oreja, ella tenía razón.

―Debía buscar a mis animales…lo siento.

―Lo sé, señor Scamander ― la mujer asintió con una sonrisa cansada.

―Tina…llámame Newt… si no te molesta― otra vez, él no hacía contacto visual con ella.

―Newt― contestó ella.

Luego del té, ambos se sintieron un poco reconfortados. Sin embargo, estaban muy cansados. La mayor de las Goldstein le preparó el baño a Newt y este se duchó, para luego irse directo a dormir. A continuación, Tina también se bañó y se puso su camisón, aunque era poco más de medio día. Luego de una noche en vela, de casi haber sido condenada a muerte y de ver a Credence perder el control, sus ojos se caían adormilados, así que también fue a dormir.

Cuando despertó, fue a la habitación de Queenie y notó que la joven rubia no estaba. Entonces fue a buscarla al comedor. Había un ruido de agua que corría. El apartamento tenía una canilla en la cocina, pero casi nunca la usaban, solían simplemente usar el encantamiento para generar agua de sus varitas. Trató de recordar si la había dejado abierta mientras se acercaba.

Para su sorpresa, Newt estaba en la cocina lavando a mano lo que parecía ser la ropa que había usado el día anterior. Ahora llevaba una camisa blanca, con las mangas arremangadas para no mojarse y unos pantalones de color azul oscuro.

― ¿Qué haces?― preguntó ella.

Newt dio un saltito y estuvo a punto de soltar su ropa ya que no la había oído venir.

―Ah… Tina… yo… eh― carraspeó, nervioso ―Estaba lavando mi ropa, lo siento, no quise despertarte.

―No hay problema―dijo ella, acercándose ―Pero… ¿Por qué la lava así?

― ¿Así como?― preguntó él, mirando el jabón en su mano derecha y la camisa enjabonada en su mano izquierda.

―Así… cómo los no magos. Sin magia.

―Prefiero lavarla a mano, no soy muy bueno con los encantamientos de limpieza. Una vez incendié casi toda mi ropa ― contestó Newt.

―Eres un mago muy interesante, Newt ― Tina lo miró directo a los ojos y él se puso colorado.

―Sólo veo que el trabajo manual es bueno para… distraerse un poco.

― ¿Has visto a Queenie? No está en su cama.

―Dijo que iría a pasear un rato, quería relajarse. Dados los eventos de anoche y esta mañana… ― Newt continuaba fregando enérgicamente su ropa con el jabón.

―Anoche― murmuró ella ―Anoche fue de locos. Gellert Grindelwald estuvo en nuestras narices todo este tiempo. Y Credence… él era un buen muchacho, no lo merecía.

―Ningún mago merece que su poder lo transforme en eso ― el tono del hombre se ensombreció. Dejó el jabón sobre un recipiente y comenzó a enjuagar la espuma de su ropa. Cuando estuvo libre de jabón, con un movimiento de varita, la dejó seca. Por suerte, no quemó su ropa esta vez. La dobló con prolijidad, la apoyó sobre la mesada y subió la mirada. Tina lo observaba.

― ¿Qué ocurre?

― Pues pensaba en que estuve a punto de morir anoche, Newt. Y tú me salvaste ― ella dejó de tratarlo de usted sin darse cuenta.

―No es nada… Estabas ahí por mi culpa en primer lugar así que no…― la torpe disculpa del magizoólogo fue interrumpida por un impulsivo abrazo de Tina. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho. Él se sintió sonrojado y acarició con timidez el cabello de la mujer.

―Gracias por salvarme, Newt― murmuró ella contra su pecho, llenándose del aroma de ropa limpia que envolvía al hombre ―En serio, gracias. Tenía mucho miedo.

Se separó un poco y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. Las pecas del señor Scamander se hicieron incluso más notorias cuando se ruborizó.

―No agradezcas, Tina… gracias a ti por ayudarme a recuperar mis criaturas.

―De nada― la mujer se mordió el labio ― ¿Cuándo vuelves a Inglaterra?

―En unos días, debo seguir con las investigaciones para mi libro.

―Te acompañaré al puerto cuando viajes― dijo ella, escondiendo la pequeña sensación de tristeza que le causaba que él se fuera tan pronto.

Y fue sí, el cabo de tres días más, Newt Scamander partió de nuevo a su país con la promesa de volver para traerle personalmente una copia de su libro. Tina Goldstein no sabía que tendría que esperar un año completo para volverlo a ver.

 _Continuará…_

 _Gracias por leer, los comentarios serán apreciados. Esta historia solo tendrá tres capítulos_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	2. Libro Nuevo

**Título: Amortentia a través del tiempo**

 **Rating:** K+

 **Fandom:** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

 **Pairing:** Porpentina Goldstein/Newt Scamander

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.

 **Nota de autora:** Este fic fue publicado previamente en la sección de Harry Potter. _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años, en los foros de Harry Potter.

 **Capítulo 2: Libro nuevo**

Era sábado, el día libre de Tina en el trabajo. Luego de una semana atareada con las investigaciones y el papeleo, la joven auror necesitaba descansar un poco. Sin embargo, temprano por la mañana, su hermana Queenie la despertó para ir a la feria a comprar cosas que faltaban en el departamento, como comida e ingredientes para las pociones medicinales.

―Vamos, Tini― la sacudió con dulzura su hermana ―Quiero salir a pasear contigo.

―Bien― contestó Tina, un poco molesta ―Me vestiré.

El día afuera estaba precioso, Queenie se aferró al brazo de su hermana y caminaron juntas al centro. La feria para magos estaba oculta en la calle central, detrás de un paredón, sólo había que hacerle cosquillas en cinco lugares específicos y se abría para dejar el paso. Dentro de ese paredón, se abría una calle alargada, llena de puestos que vendían artículos mágicos.

― ¿Qué hay que comprar?― preguntó Tina.

―Hice una lista, vamos por allá― dijo Queenie emocionada ―Hace rato que no veníamos juntas.

La joven rubia arrastró a su hermana de aquí para allá comprando ingredientes, curioseando los puestos de ropa, riéndose si escuchaba algún pensamiento gracioso de la gente que pasaba a su lado.

― Vayamos a mirar por allá, Tini― dijo Queenie cuando ya era mediodía, señalando un puesto que vendía pociones de colores muy llamativos. La vendedora era una mujer muy anciana pero de aspecto impecable.

― ¿Qué son estas?― preguntó la rubia sosteniendo una botellita rosada. Tina también la miraba con atención.

―Eso es Amortentia, señorita― contestó la vendedora ―Es poción del amor, una novedad, acaba de llegar de Europa.

― ¿Esto hace que la gente se enamore?― preguntó Tina, extrañada.

―No, sólo produce una fuerte atracción que dura lo que dura el efecto de la poción, el amor no puede crearse de la nada― aclaró la vendedora –Es una poción muy vistosa, para cada persona tiene un aroma diferente, dependiendo de sus gustos.

― ¿Y si tus gustos cambian?― preguntó Queenie.

―Entonces el aroma cambia, si quieren, pueden probarlo ustedes mismas― ofreció la anciana.

Queenie destapó la botella y sintió el aroma de la pócima.

― ¡Huele a vainilla y canela!― exclamó ―¡Cómo la panadería de Jacob! ¡Pruébalo, Tini!

Porpentina también sintió el aroma. Se sentía un suave perfume a jabón y ropa limpia. Particularmente, a la ropa limpia de Newt Scamander. El perfume le recordó que hacía como un año que no lo veía.

― ¿A qué huele, Tini?― preguntó su hermana.

―A ropa limpia― contestó Tina, tapando la botella.

―Supongo que el señor Scamander debe ser una persona muy limpia― comentó Queenie por lo bajo.

A pesar de su negación, Queenie le había comprado una pequeña botella de Amortentia y una cadena para que la usara de colgante. Al volver al departamento, guardaron las compras y Queenie comenzó a peinarse y maquillarse.

― ¿Vas a ver a Jacob?― preguntó Tina, sentándose en una silla.

―Sí, sé que él aún no recuerda lo que pasó pero siempre que entro en su panadería, él pienso sólo en mí, aún le gusto.

Queenie se aplicó rubor, emocionada. La mujer rubia se fue luego de ponerse su abrigo rosado. Tina suspiró, ahora estaba sola, pero no tenía sueño. Jugueteó con su nuevo colgante de Amortentia con los dedos y pensó en Newt. Se preguntó cuándo vendría. En su última carta, él dijo que faltaba poco para la publicación de su libro pero no mencionó nada más.

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta la trajo de nuevo al mundo real. Quizás Queenie había olvidado algo. Abrió la puerta y se quedó asombrada por quien estaba allí.

―Tina, hola.

Un hombre alto y de rizos rubios la miraba con sus preciosos ojos celestes.

―Newt…― susurró ella, sorprendida.

―No te dije que vendría, lo sé. Quería sorprenderte. Yo…― Newt fue interrumpido por un abrazo repentino.

―Volviste― murmuró ella. Realmente no esperaba verlo ese día.

―Volví― dijo él, respondiendo el abrazo.

Tina lo invitó a pasar. Newt se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el respaldo de una silla, apoyó su maleta en el suelo y se sentó.

― ¿La trajiste otra vez?― preguntó Tina, mirando la maleta de reojo.

―No puedo dejarlas, ellas me necesitan― dijo Newt, con el tono de un niño regañado ―Pero esta vez está protegida, nada escapará de aquí… lo prometo.

―Eso espero― contestó ella, no podía enojarse con él ―¿Té?

―Me encantaría.

La joven auror preparó dos tazas de té verde mientras Newt le contaba cómo habían sido los viajes de investigación para su libro. El hombre se emocionaba mucho cuando hablaba de sus criaturas así que Tina lo escuchó atentamente. Pensó en lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

―En fin― se detuvo él, sacando un paquete envuelto en papel madera del bolsillo de su abrigo ―Esto es para ti.

Tina lo tomó y lo abrió con cuidado, aunque ya sabía lo que contenía. Ante sus ojos, el nuevo libro _"Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos"._ Ella se quedó muda, mirándolo. Lo hojeó y lo primero que hizo fue oler sus páginas. El libro estaba lleno de dibujos de animales con sus descripciones.

― ¿Tú los dibujaste?

―Pues… sí…― Newt estaba nervioso mientras ella miraba su libro ―Podrían haber quedado mejor pero…

―Son hermosos― lo calló ella ―Muchas gracias, voy a querer un autógrafo del autor.

Newt se quedó en el departamento de las hermanas Goldstein a pesar de que él insistió en buscar hospedaje en otra parte, pero ellas no se lo permitieron. Esa misma noche, mientras todos dormían, Tina se quedó leyendo el libro en la cama. Era muy interesante. Iba por la mitad cuando tuvo un pensamiento. Cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesita de luz. Con cuidado, destapó la botella de Amortentia de su colgante. Tenía razón, ahora su poción de amor olía a ropa limpia y a libro nuevo. Esa noche, Porpentina Goldstein durmió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 _Continuará…_

 _Gracias por leer, los comentarios serán apreciados. Si te interesa leer más sobre Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, puedes ir a mis historias "Una luz en la oscuridad", "El día en que su corazón latió otra vez" o "Crónicas de un magizoólogo"_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	3. Hierbabuena

**Título: Amortentia a través del tiempo**

 **Rating:** K+

 **Fandom:** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

 **Pairing:** Porpentina Goldstein/Newt Scamander

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.

 **Nota de autora:** Este fic fue publicado previamente en la sección de Harry Potter. _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años, en los foros de Harry Potter.

 **Capítulo 3: Hierbabuena**

Queenie y Tina creían que Newt Scamander era el mejor huésped que podrían desear. Se levantaba temprano, ayudaba con el desayuno, tenía anécdotas interesantes sobre sus animales y siempre halagaba la comida que Queenie preparaba. Además, hacía su cama y lavaba su ropa. Propio de una persona autosuficiente.

Cuando las hermanas Goldstein venían de trabajar por la tarde, Newt siempre estaba en su maleta, cuidando de sus animales. Así que ellas preparaban té o chocolate caliente con galletas y lo invitaban a tomar la merienda.

Era ya la cuarta noche que el magizoólogo se quedaba a cenar. Durante la sobremesa, contaba la historia de cómo intentando capturar a un animal que aún no había podido catalogar, se había fracturado la clavícula, dejándole una fea cicatriz. Tina lo oía con atención, fascinada por la historia y Newt la miraba sólo a ella mientras gesticulaba.

Queenie, en cambio, los observaba y se reía para sí misma. Ella oía los pensamientos de ambos e incluso aunque no hubiera podido leerlos, se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sucedía. Los dos hacían demasiado obvios sus sentimientos. Por momentos, los pensamientos de Tina eran sólo sobre los ojos de Newt y por otros, él sólo pensaba en la sonrisa de ella. Queenie sintió que estaba de más así que decidió dejarlos a solas.

― ¡Qué cansancio!― exclamó la rubia, fingiendo un gran bostezo ―Tini, voy a dormirme. Señor Scamander, oiré su historia mañana.

―No te preocupes― dijo él.

―Disfruten de la velada― Queenie le guiñó un ojo a Tina y desapareció hacia su habitación.

―Estás lleno de historias interesantes― dijo Tina ― Mi vida es la de una funcionaria pública. No hay mucho que contar. Supongo que las aventuras comenzaron al conocerte.

―No digas eso… pienso que eres interesante― Newt se ruborizó y mientras se rascaba detrás de la oreja, preguntó ― ¿Te gus… te gustaría ver mis criaturas? Hay algunas que alimento de noche.

― ¡Por supuesto!― exclamó, emocionada.

Newt sonrió y se puso de pie de inmediato, con Tina siguiéndolo hacia su habitación. Él abrió su maleta y se metió dentro, como si bajara una escalera.

―Ten cuidado al bajar― le advirtió.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron como un paseo para Tina, guiada por el mismísimo Newt Scamander, autor de _Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_. El hombre le contaba emocionado sobre cada criatura, mientras cuidaba de ellas, fijándose que tuvieran todo lo necesario.

― ¿Qué criaturas hay aquí?― preguntó ella, cuando andaban por una zona en dónde se extendía un gran campo, repleto de plantas aromáticas.

―Ninguna. Aquí cultivo plantas para pociones o alimentar criaturas herbívoras.

― ¿También cultivas? Estás lleno de curiosidades― Tina le sonrió y se adentró en el campo.

―Recojamos algunas hojas de hierbabuena y luego hagamos té con ellas― ofreció él.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos estaban sentados entre las plantas y había una cesta llena de hojas para el té.

―Terminé de leer tu libro― comentó ella.

― ¿Qué tal estuvo?

―Me fascinó, no tenía idea de que hubiera tan maravillosas criaturas en el mundo― dijo Tina, animada ―Y los dibujos. El hecho de que seas capaz de hacerlos es impresionante.

―Gracias, quería que fueras la primera en leerlo― comentó él.

― ¿A qué te refieres con la primera?

―El libro aún no fue publicado oficialmente. Tú tienes la primera copia. En cuanto lo leyeras, iba a enviarle una lechuza al editor para que lo publique.

Tina se quedó perpleja.

―Quería tener tu aprobación― él jugueteaba con una hoja de hierbabuena, evitando mirarla.

―Eres adorable― dijo ella y se tumbó en la hierba ―Es un maravilloso lugar. Supongo que pasas más tiempo aquí que afuera.

―Aquí me siento tranquilo― Newt se acercó a ella, la miraba a los ojos ―Sé lo incómodo que soy para los demás. Aquí puedo estar bien, sin nadie que me recuerde lo extraño que soy.

―No creo que seas extraño. Creo que eres fascinante.

― ¿Sabes, Tina? Normalmente, las personas me asustan. Me cuesta hablarles, sostenerles la mirada. Pero tú eres diferente.

Newt le acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Tina sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, era la primera vez que él le sostenía la mirada durante tanto tiempo. Él se acercó y le robó un beso. El tiempo se detuvo mientras sus labios estuvieron unidos.

Tina cerró los ojos y sus otros sentidos la invadieron. Sentía los suaves labios de Newt y el envolvente aroma a hierbabuena del ambiente. Pasaron unos segundos y se separaron. Tina abrió los ojos y vio qué él seguía con su rostro cerca de ella, pero tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca fruncida.

― ¿Qué haces?― preguntó, extrañada. Newt abrió los ojos y la miró, confundido.

―Em… supongo que esperaba a que me abofetearas― dijo avergonzado.

― ¿Por qué te abofetearía?― preguntó Tina, sentándose a su lado y riendo.

―Pues… ya sabes… besarte ― él ya estaba muy sonrojado, era obvio que sostenerle la mirada y haberla besado lo estaban llevando al límite.

―Señor Scamander, míreme― le ordenó con firmeza y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos ―Espero que usted no me abofetee ahora.

Entonces ella lo besó. Cuando se separaron, ella sonreía. La sonrisa de ella hacía que Newt se sintiera atontado.

―Quisiera probar ese té de hierbabuena.

Volvieron a la cocina, tomados de la mano y riéndo como adolescentes. Ambos bebieron té, mientras ella hablaba, Newt la interrumpía besándola y Tina le hacía lo mismo a él.

― ¿Qué es esto?― preguntó él, señalando su colgante.

―Es Amortentia, poción del amor. Regalo de Queenie, como adorno.

― ¿Y cómo sé que no la pusiste en mi té?― preguntó, besándole la punta de la nariz.

―No sabrás, tendrás que averiguarlo― Tina dijo mientras destapaba la botella ― ¿A qué huele?

Newt sintió el aroma y meditó unos segundos.

―Huele a mostaza, chocolate y a tu perfume. ¿Y para ti cómo huele?

―Para mí huele a ropa limpia, libro nuevo y… ― Tina sintió un aroma nuevo.

― ¿Y qué?

―Hierbabuena. La poción no miente, señor Scamander. Supongo que estoy enamorada de ti.

Newt no contestó, sólo volvió a besarla. A la mañana siguiente, Queenie se levantó temprano y sonrió cuando vio a su hermana y a Newt dormidos en el sillón del comedor. Los tapó con una manta y se fue a preparar el desayuno.

 _Fin_

 _Gracias por leer, los comentarios serán apreciados. Si te interesa leer más sobre Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, puedes ir a mis historias "Una luz en la oscuridad", "El día en que su corazón latió otra vez" o "Crónicas de un magizoólogo"_

 _ **Cereza Queenie**_


End file.
